Dangan Ronpa: Gensokyo's Despair (Teaser and Info)
by StevenTheLost
Summary: Information to something I've had in my head for a very long time now. Let me know what you guys/gals think about the project.


Dangan Ronpa: Gensokyo's Despair

Legend

MC = Main Character

Touhou = Touhou Original Character

D.I.T.R = _Diamond In The Rough _Original Character

OC = Original Character to the story

* * *

Cast (in a partially randomized order):

Satori Komeiji (M.C/Touhou)

Yukari Yakumo (Touhou)

Reimu Hakurei (Touhou)

Arturo Majcher (D.I.T.R )

Koishi Komeiji (Touhou)

Ran Yakumo (Touhou)

Shikieiki Yamaxanadu (Touhou)

Brolli Diamondback (D.I.T.R )

Komachi Onozuka (Touhou)

Yuuka Kazami (Touhou)

Nitori Kawashiro (Touhou)

Laurence Summers (OC)

Cirno (Touhou)

Tenshi Hinanawi (Touhou)

Marisa Kirisame (Touhou)

Victor Chaos (D.I.T.R )

* * *

Trailer:

Monokuma: Upupupu, how's it going you bastards? It's me, the ever loveable principal of Hope's Peak Academy, but you knew that, didn't you? Ever wanted to see your beloved 2-hu's or whatever sick name you thought for them kill each other in a heart-pounding, mutual killing adventure of despair? No? Well that's too bad! _DanganRonpa: Gensokyo's despair_! Ta-da!

[Music start: Main theme]

(Images of the novel section of the game are being shown on screen)

Monokuma: Now you can play as that one girl no one cares about from the one game where a final boss is a complete idiot! Aren't you excited? No? Not even after seeing the brand new class trial system?

(Images of similar looking gameplay from previous installments are shown with the characters)

Monokuma: But of course, that's not what you really are excited for, is it? You're excited for the ever exciting, heart-stopping, ingenious punishments, right?

(A wall on screen appears, seemingly harmless…)

Monokuma: You actually enjoy seeing your favorite tofu's dying in splendidly creative ways, don't you? After all…

[Music Stop.]

(…But the wall breaks down, revealing a series of saws, hammers and chains hanging from the ceiling)

Monokuma: …It's not like it's _**real**_ right? Upupupu… Bwahahahahahahahaha!

* * *

Narrator's (rare) note:

I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while now and I chased a whole bunch of different ways the story could play out and I finally got the perfect scenarios for each of the chapters out in my head (I also had a hard time picking the M.C, as well as the culprits and victims, but I finally figured it all out… I think.). It's been driving me mad that I had nothing on paper or record, so I decided to make this little teaser of something I might work on…. In the very, very far future.

I'm not saying it won't happen, I'm just saying that I'm putting more effort into other things at the moment so you'll have to wait for a while. In the meantime, let me know what you guy's think of the project and the writing style… (The 'trailer' is an example of how the writing is going to be. Ill post links to the music that works well with the scenes, to add to the atmosphere, and the text will be trying to closely associate itself with the Dangan Ronpa games.)

Have a despairingly good Christmas, you bastards! (Oops, I swear I'm not the puppetmaster, honest.)

* * *

The edit section for stuff i missed/questions I answer.

2013/12/20: -I forgot to mention that Spaztique's _Diamond In The Rough_ has a heavy influence on the major story for this project. Even if you decide not to read this work (whenever it comes out) you should check the videos posted on Youtube using the link I provided near the beginning of this teaser (DITR is probably the single greatest Touhou Fan-fic currently out there)

-When the plot starts and the characters are trapped, they will not be able to use their powers. (A.K.A, Satori doesn't get to cheat.) Monokuma will show a device in his hands every now and again that is labeled "BLANK's" Powers which can turn on said persons powers at the drop of a dime. I will not elaborate on how it works as it may have major implications later in the "game".

2013/12/21: - An issue with the link provided has occurred where the whole link isn't stated. I'm working on a solution as we speak.

-Until I think of a better alternative, just go to Youtube and search 'Spaztique' along with 'Diamond in the Rough'.


End file.
